


И в Сибири есть солнце

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Political RPF - Russian 19th c.
Genre: Allegory, Angst, Art, Decembrists | декабристы, Embedded Images, Gen, Nudity, Siberia, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: Сибирь так ужасна, Сибирь далека;Но люди живут и в Сибири!..Некрасов. Русские женщины.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Союз Спасения: Визуал высокого рейтинга 2021





	И в Сибири есть солнце

**Author's Note:**

> **Размер:** 2480x3508px  
>  **Размещение:** после деанона

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/c5/59/tZDGTV2V_o.jpg)


End file.
